


Cena a media luz con música

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia's POV, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Tag, Español | Spanish, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Season 3 Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Bedelia. La escena final temporada 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cena a media luz con música

Despertó, ligeramente atontada, sintiéndose desconectada de su cuerpo. Podía sentir otras manos recorriendo su piel y el instinto de huir la sobrecogió, convirtiéndose en terror cuando se percató que su cuerpo no le respondía. 

\- Es inútil que intentes luchar con el sopor. Quizá puedas recuperar algo de conciencia pero la parálisis de tu cuerpo seguirá por un poco más. – Giró la cabeza, notando que estaba recostada en su propia cama, para tratar de ver a través de su visión nublada la fuente de esa voz. Will estaba sentado a su lado, calmado, mirándola con un dejo de desdén que le hizo encogerse un poco. – En un rato más, volverás a estar sedada, así que recomiendo que te dejes llevar y no te lastimes queriendo mantenerte conciente.

Su memoria estaba conectando los trozos sueltos de recuerdos que iban y venían por su cabeza. Abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Will, la aguja en su cuello. La certeza de que Hannibal estaba ahí, en las sombras, esperando.

\- Te advertí con suficiente anticipación. Te di la oportunidad de huir y no escuchaste. Tú mejor que nadie sabía que cuando las cosas sucedieran, no habría salida para ti y aquí estamos. Juegas y pagas, Bedelia. Lo que sea que pase contigo, lo siento, pero bien merecido lo tienes. – Will sonreía, pero ella pudo ver una chispa de remordimiento en su mirada. Vio una oportunidad ahí y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Tu no eres esto, Will. Nunca lo fuiste. Entiendo muy bien, lo fácil que es caer bajo su embrujo, lo fácil que es creer que sus intenciones son buenas, pero se puede escapar de él. Yo soy la prueba de ello. – Will soltó una carcajada y ese sonido hizo que su piel se erizara.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquello que me dijiste sobre el pájaro herido y sobre cuál sería mi primera reacción? Hablaste de cómo la primera reacción instintiva de cualquiera sería sacar de su miseria a esa criatura herida antes que intentar salvarla. Encontré mi ave herida, Bedelia, y seguí tu consejo. Puedes sentirse orgullosa de mi, doctora, seguí mi primer instinto. – Se le acercó y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. – Deja de pretender que puedes salvarme y deja de creer que puedes conseguir ayuda de mí para escapar de él. Ninguno de los dos puede escaparse ahora. 

\- Cuál es el sentimiento que te ata a él, ¿uhm? Amor o autopreservación, ¿cuál es el más fuerte? – Bedelia sonrió, dispuesta a seguir jugando. Considerando sus circunstancias, iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para seguir teniendo la mano ganadora.

\- Ahora que los dos hemos estado del otro lado del velo, ¿cuál crees tu que sea? – Will se le acercó un poco más, apartando un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente afiebrada, colocándolo tras su oreja, haciéndola temblar por puro instinto.

\- Siempre hay perdón para el verdadero arrepentimiento, Will. – La mirada en los ojos claros de Will era fría, deliberadamente controlada. Este ya no era el hombre confundido y aterrorizado que conoció en una celda en Baltimore, ni el temerario paladín de la justicia de su último encuentro. Este hombre era algo diferente y ese algo se deleitaba en la idea de su destrucción. Este hombre iba a matarla convencido de que era lo correcto, con o sin la persuasión de Hannibal.

\- Ahora que ya estás despierta, podremos seguir con los planes de esta noche. – La voz de Hannibal llegó desde la puerta de la habitación y Bedelia observó la tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Will, una ligera capa de rubor sobre sus mejillas. Se volvió a mirar al hombre a los pies de su cama, mirando con adoración al hombre que había arrastrado hasta el infierno, primero con trampas, y luego solo señalándole el camino y esperando que le siguiera voluntariamente.

La certeza de que estaba irremediablemente perdida aceleró su corazón y le retorció las tripas.

\- La bañera está lista. Cuando tú quieras. – Will se levantó de la cama y tomó de las manos de Hannibal un pequeño maletín de cuero, como el que acostumbraban usar los médicos de antaño. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron y Bedelia sintió la bilis subir por su garganta. Se retorció en la cama, luchando aun por recuperar algo de movilidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue atraer la atención de sus captores.

\- No tomara mucho tiempo, Bedelia. – Will tomó camino al baño y Hannibal se le acercó para tomarla en brazos y cargarla hasta donde Will les esperaba. La depósito con suavidad en la tina de baño, llena de agua caliente. Su cuerpo apenas podía detectar la temperatura ni la sensación del agua sobre su piel. Temía abrir la boca, para no dejar escapar el grito de terror atorado en su garganta.

\- Preferiría hacer esto sin anestesia, pero eso solo dañaría el resultado final que estoy buscando. – Vio a Will insertar la aguja en su brazo y casi de inmediato sintió el potente narcótico nublar su mente. Todo su mundo se sumió en una profunda oscuridad y lo último que escuchó fue su grito desgarrando el silencio.

*-*-*-*-

Su estómago gruñó y la sensación fue lo que la despertó, más que el fuerte aroma a hierbas finas cocinándose en aceite de oliva y el olor inconfundible de la carne asándose. Intentó abrir los ojos pero la imagen desenfocada que recibió bastó para que la nausea subiera por su garganta. Intentó luego mover sus extremidades, pero no consiguió más que sentirlas, en esa forma instintiva en que reconocemos que aun estamos vivos.

A la mezcla de aromas que llegaba a la habitación donde se encontraba, se le unió también el murmullo de voces hablando animadamente, y música. Intentó un par de veces más abrir los ojos, hasta que consiguió mantenerlos abiertos sin sentir que el cerebro iba a salirle por las orejas o que se ahogaría con su propio vómito.   
Reconoció su propio dormitorio y eso alivió un poco la sensación de terror que parecía haberse plantando en medio de su pecho y dentro de su cabeza desde el momento en que despertó. Su memoria aun estaba revuelta y sabía que había una razón para sentirse aterrada, pero no conseguía ubicarla. 

Movió ligeramente los dedos, las manos, el cuello, sentir el resto de su cuerpo. No entendía que era esa sensación de pesadez en sus miembros, la bruma en su cabeza, el sudor frío que cubría su piel. Movió los dedos de los pies, pero algo no se sentía bien ahí. Removió la parte superior de su cuerpo, despacio, buscando incorporarse un poco. Cerró los ojos cuando el mareo por movimiento la recorrió, pero no volvió a recostarse. Debía saber.

Simplemente necesitaba saber.

Estaba cubierta por un ligero camisón, aquel que acostumbraba usar en casa antes de irse a dormir. Veía su pierna derecha, pero donde de suponía debía estar su pierna izquierda estaba solo un vació. Jaló un poco el camisón hasta dejar al descubierto el muñón cubierto por vendas.

Dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada, todos esos trozos dispersos de memoria creado una imagen completa en su cabeza. Sentía las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y comenzó a reír, la histeria y el terror escapando de su cuerpo a carcajadas que se convirtieron en sollozos desgarrados que fueron diluyéndose hasta volverse un suspiro ahogado.

El rumor de voces había cesado. La habían escuchado gritar, no les tomaría mucho aparecerse en su habitación. Con trabajo, se giró sobre la cama, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama. Se dejó caer al suelo, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Tenía que darse prisa, alcanzar el teléfono que tenía guardado en el cajón de su tocador, llamar a la policía y pedir ayuda. 

Se arrastró por el piso de madera, estirando su brazo para abrir el cajón y buscar a ciegas el teléfono que, contra toda esperanza, seguía ahí. Lo tomó y lo encendió con desesperación. Los segundos que le llevó al aparato encenderse le parecieron eternos. Comenzó a mover sus dedos temblorosos sobre la superficie, intentando marcar pero nada sucedía. Apretó algunos botones pero no había señal. Observó la pantalla con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado la tarjeta SIM, dejando el teléfono sin servicio. Le dio la vuelta, intentando abrirlo para cerciorarse, por pura inercia. 

Fue entonces que una mano lo arrancó de la suya y se retorció en el suelo, enloquecida de terror, girando sobre si misma para ir a arrastrarse bajo la cama, pretendiendo huir de lo inevitable. Otras manos atraparon su tobillo y gritó, luchando por desaparecer bajo la cama, pero esa mano la arrastró hacia fuera, para soltarla luego. 

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando unos brazos la levantaron del suelo y la echaron sobre la cama. Se quedó quieta, encogida, buscando protegerse.  
\- Sería mejor que dejaras de pelear, solo conseguirás lastimarte. – La voz de Will era suave y en lugar de calmarla solo conseguía alterarla más. Su conciencia peleaba con su instinto de supervivencia, negándose a pensar siquiera que era lo que estaría haciendo Hannibal en ese momento. – Intenta dormir un poco. Vendré a buscarte cuando todo esté listo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se reacomodó sobre la cama, intentando dejar de temblar, convencer a Will de que haría lo que le pedía. Poco a poco su respiración se normalizó y las drogas en su sangre volvieron a sumirla en un ligero sopor. Sintió la mano de Will acariciar sus cabellos y de nuevo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se quedó dormida.

*-*-*-*-

La siguiente vez que recuperó la conciencia, se encontró sentada en su cama, recostada en cojines, con alguien a su lado desenredando sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con uno de sus más finos vestidos de fiesta. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando entender la situación. Las manos en su cabello se detuvieron y alcanzó a ver a Will levantarse de la cama y dejar el cepillo en su cómoda, para luego tomar su perfume y rociar su cabello con él, para luego tomar sus muñecas una a una, poniendo un poco de perfume en su pulso, haciendo lo mismo detrás de sus orejas. 

El toque de Will, desde que todo aquello había comenzado, siempre fue gentil, delicado, y Bedelia estaba convencida de que no lo hacía en su beneficio, sino para agradar a Hannibal y su marcado sentido de la estética. Will era solo el _sous chef_ , el encargado de los pequeños detalles colaterales al plato principal. Un golpe de nausea subió por su garganta y las manos de Will fueron solícitas a su espalda, masajeando en medio de sus omóplatos, buscando aliviar su malestar.

\- Hubiera sido mejor que estuvieras más alerta para disfrutar esto pero, como sabes, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. – Con suavidad la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, para colocarle el zapato en el único pie que le quedaba. Aun podía sentir su pierna faltante y tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces antes de atreverse a mirar. 

Sintió la mirada de Will observándola y se estremeció a su pesar. Will se inclinó para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y llevarlas hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos. Ni siquiera intentó apartar sus manos, rendida ya a su destino. Will la tomó en brazos y salieron de la habitación. 

La gran mesa del comedor estaba lista. La luz de las velas iluminando la habitación, donde tres asientos estaban preparados. Will la llevó hasta la cabecera, donde la colocó con cuidado, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda. Le sirvió un vaso con agua y la dejo para ir a la cocina. 

Se quedó quieta por un momento y con una mano temblorosa tomó el vaso de agua y bebió un sorbo. La música comenzó a sonar en algún punto de la habitación, las _Variaciones Goldberg_ , una pieza favorita de Hannibal.   
Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó pasos acercándose y el miedo puso un nudo en su garganta cuando Hannibal apareció frente a ella, llevando un par de charolas que coloco en ambos extremos de la gran mesa. Luego de quedar satisfecho con la vista, la miró, sonriendo.

\- Debí hacer esto en Florencia, cuando aun tenía control sobre el resultado final del proceso de marinar tu carne pero el destino se interpuso y ahora tendré que conformarme con un platillo de menor calidad, aunque no menos apetecible. – Le vio inspirar y no pudo evitar copiar el gesto. El aroma que llegaba desde la cocina era ciertamente, apetecible. Hannibal volvió a la cocina y un momento después Will estaba de nuevo en el comedor, sirviendo el vino en las tres copas. Hannibal volvió después, llevando con ambas manos el platillo principal.

Reconoció su pierna, cocinada a la perfección, adornada con hierbas, emanando el olor dulzón de los aceites con que fue preparada, el calor saliendo de ella en volutas que se elevaban, haciendo que su boca se llenara de saliva, instintivamente. 

Sintió la mirada de ambos fija sobre ella y recuperó algo de compostura. Estiró su mano y tomó su copa, saludándoles en un brindis antes de darle el primer sorbo. Alcanzó a ver la satisfacción en los ojos de Hannibal y la ligera sombra de la duda en los de Will. Y sonrió.

Volvieron a la cocina, quizá para llevar el resto de la cena a la mesa y se quedó sola, ponderando mil y un escenarios. Tomo el trinchador que habían dejado a su alcance, quizá por descuido, quizá deliberadamente, y lo escondió en su regazo.

Pasándose la lengua sobre los labios resecos, llenando sus pulmones con el olor que llenaba el comedor, una mano aferrando el trinchador, esperó.


End file.
